Under A Veil Of Darkness
by AzureKami
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live life as something greater than you once were?" Sometimes you just want to be more than what something labels you as. Something meaningful. Something worth existing as. "Wondered? I already have. Many. Many. Times." But sometimes that existence comes with a price. M for future graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1 : Beginnings

**Hello there internet.**

 ***Crickets chirping***

 **Uh. Ok so yea you guys don't know me and I don't know you so uh. Lets get on with the fic yea? This is my first time doing this so if your going to rip into me do it gently ok?**

 **Sable: That was quite...sad.**

 **SHUT UP!**

 **Oh yea almost forgot. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth. If I had owned it there would be ships. Ships everywhere.**

* * *

Fire. Blue fire all around me. The sky is dark, black even. As far as the eye can see all there is to this world is a bleak hell of blue and I'm its lonely prisoner.

 **It's greatest king.**

I can't see past the flames.

I can't hear their cracking.

I can't even feel their heat against against my skin. Instead its an endless cold that clings to my arms and hair in the form of frost. Its strange honestly. What did I do to end up here? Surely if I did something bad it couldn't possibly warrant this right? I honestly don't know but its bad either way if I did something or not.

We are only a mere human aren't we?

 **We are a god.**

This is torture.

 **This is home.**

Something was coming. I didn't know how I knew but something in the back of my mind was screaming at me to turn around. Slowly, my body twisted around on its own, still shivering from the frost on my body. I saw before me a tall man with a cane who's face was obscured by a deep shadow. However, I did still see his eyes and if it weren't for the fact that I was already freezing I would've felt my body go to negative levels instantly. His eyes were fixated on me with a harsh gaze that threatened to pierce my body right then and there. He slowly raised his cane and held the bottom against my temple before pulling back and thrusting forward and all went black.

 **Welcome back, Sable.**

* * *

I jumped up in a cold sweat as I began to pant in sudden exhaustion. I held my chest with one hand and my forehead with the other. The rapid beating of my heart threatened to make it burst while my head felt like someone had hit me with a metallic bat. I leaned forward and tried to pry the image of that cane splitting my skull open out of my mind in order to calm myself down. I've had nightmares before but nothing so horrible. Nothing so real. I slowly dragged my legs, feeling like two tons of lead, onto the side of my bed. I held a hand to my heart again and breathed slowly. My heart slowly calmed down as I reassured myself it was it was just a dream. Nothing that a good breakfeast won't fix. Walking my way downstairs I found my dad was already sitting at the table two plates already made for both of us.

"Hey dad."

"So you finally decided to leave that room of your, eh?"

I looked away sheepishly at his teasing before a smirk tugged at my lips. "On second thought, I kinda liked my room. Maybe I should just-"

"Oh shut your mouth son. I was only messing with ya. Besides you got a few chores to do while I get your training spot prepared so chop chop. And get out of those pajamas boy."

"On it." I quickly wolfed down the food on my plate and thanked him for the meal before returning to my room to get ready. While we may argue sometimes on the silliest of things clothes are still something I kinda need.

"Alrighty. Jeans? Check. Shoes? Check. Shirt. Of course. Jacket?" I quickly grabbed my signature black jacket from the side of the bed. It wasn't anything too special honestly. Just a regular thin jacket that had or family crest on the ends of the sleeves. A white grandfather clock that was held within a white circle. I placed on on my body with great care. "Check!" I slid down the railings of the stairs and ran out the door.

"Sable! Just a second!" I stopped in my tracks and looked back to the house. Dad stood in the doorway his arms folded. "When you get the groceries makes sure to get some of those chocolates. I don't need you pestering me for sweets again like last time. Also, take your swords with you as well, the Grimm have been quite agitated as of late." He threw my blades to me and I caught them both my the sheaths. They weren't anything special honestly. Just two swords with built in guns within the handles. "Got it!" I said before continuing on my way.

Our house was quite a distance off from the main part of the village so traveling there took some time. I always asked why we were so secluded but he always said it was simply to "limit the amount of swirling emotions in a given space." Since the Grimm were naturally drawn to negative emotions having the main homes separated was a good idea, on paper at least. Thought I would never say anything bad about the situation to my dad's face. He was the leader of the village and all. Besides, no sense in trying to fix what isn't broken.

 **Yet.**

I shook my head clear. What was that about? No matter now though. I had reached the villages main plaza and everyone seemed to be doing something today. Kids were playing near the pond, parents were sitting on the benches and the elderly seemed to just be enjoying themselves by looking at the smiling faces of their people, I don't blame them. Its good to see that we have a safe haven to ourselves in this dark world of ours. An elderly man walked over to me, his wooden cane, splintered and darkened with age, guiding him alone.

"Well if it isn't Sable. Its been a while my boy. How's that father of yours?" he asked.

"He is quite alright Azul. While I would've liked to continue sleeping in my bed duty calls. How is Lapis by the way?"

"Well she is-" Before he could finish I saw an orange blur rush into my legs. Looking down I stared at the two pig tails that seemed to be attached to my knees.

"Lapis."

"Yes, Sable?" she asked innocently. Trying her best to make her blue eyes look cute. I wasn't mad at her, but even if I was I would've melted under that gaze.

"Please let go. While I do enjoy our meetings your going to cut the blood flow to my legs at this rate. That or break my legs entirely." Strange. For some reason I felt a sense of sadness while saying that. I will have to figure out the meaning of these weird episodes in my mind later.

"Ok!" She said before letting go and returning to Azul. He chuckled at her antics.

"Well I'll have to see you guys later. After this I'm gonna go training again." I told them.

"See to it that you do well today Sable." Azul said before leaving me to my business.

I walked down to the shop and talked to the owner. She was a weird one though she did her job well enough. Dad always teased me about taking her out on a date but I always turned it down since the only reason we saw a lot of each other was due to her having the best goods in town.

"The usual?"She asked.

"Yep. The usual. Also I need some chocolates as well, gonna run out soon." She smiled as she ringed up the goods I needed and asked for the needed lien. I gave it to her and walked away before she said, "Make sure to enjoy them." My sweet-tooth was well known around the village and I was often compared to most of the children when it came to my ravenous nature towards anything that had sugar in it. What can I say? I liked my sweets.

When I got home everything was normal. We put away all of our food in the proper areas and I held my large bag of chocolates in hand, already eating through a couple of them. I was about to turn on the TV and check the news before we felt the house shake. We both immediately stopped what we were doing and stood still. Another shake, this time louder and more powerful. Dad quickly grabbed his weapon, a greatsword that was mounted on the wall, and turned to me.

"Get everyone to the house! The only thing that could make that noise is a Goliath. Quickly now.!" He said.

"But what about you? What will you be doing?" I asked. This is bad. Goliaths don't normally show up around here and even then the tend to ignore us. Something was off and dad, with his limited combat training, couldn't take on a Goliath without serious injury.

"Don't worry about me Sable. I will get all the people into the shelter and fend off any Grimm that try to get into the house. Besides your faster than me by a long shot. As long as you warn everyone and stay away from the larger Grimm you should be fine. Now go!"

I bolted out the doors with a slam. Pulled my blades out of their sheaths and ran faster than I have ever ran in my life. I saw that everyone was still in the plaza. Great that means I won't have to travel too far.

"Grimm! Grimm invasion is on the way." Everyone turned to me their eyes widening before fear settled in and the grew panicky. "Everyone needs to get over to dad's house immediately. There is no time to salvage anything right now. Its a herd of Goliaths. I will meet up with the rest of you later, now on you go!" They all began to rush away over to the house. The Grimm will be here any second now. As everyone began to leave I heard a rustling in the bushes. Not taking any chances! Whatever it is it can blame itself to being in the the wrong place at the wrong time.

I shot fours bullets from my weapons at the bush. A Rotte dropped out of the bush, dead and already fading away. Our town was unfortunately notorious for having an abundance in Rottes,.Grimm that took on the appearance of giant rats that had a potent toxin in their claws and mouths. These things however were very secretive and stayed away from humans no matter their age. There's gotta be a decent amount of Grimm if they have the boldness to suddenly start attacking. I would've contemplated more on this if it weren't for the fact that I heard the growls of more Grimm behind me. I quickly turned around and shot a couple rounds at them only taking down two Rottes but missing the beowulf that had joined their ranks. It rushed towards my direction and attempted to slash at me with its giant claws. A quick twist of my blades just barely managed to block the blow and, using the momentum I now had from the attack, I slashed at its knees, taking them clean off before firing into its head.

Three more Rottes ran ahead. The first one attempted to jump onto me, claws ready. I dodged out of the way and sliced its hands off before decapitating it on the ground. The second attempted a more sly approach and went for my legs. I quickly slashed the ground in front of me and it jumped back on instinct. Big mistake. Quickly taking aim I shot a couple of rounds into its body and it flopped onto the ground. The third was put down by a quick mid-air cross-slash as it tried the same tactic as the first contender. I stared at the Grimm at my feet and saw that there were more Grimm to be taken down. In an act that honestly would be stupidity in later hindsight I taunted them.

"Who's next!?" I hollered.

A shadow quickly eclipsed the sun behind me and I turned around. An Ursa. Quite the chunky one at that.

"...Damn it."

It swiped at my with its paw and I attempted to block the attack but its brute strength was too much for me and I was sent flying into the wall of a nearby shop. My body broke through the wood and I felt pain all over. If I didn't have my aura there that could have broken my back. I pulled myself out of the rubble and saw the Ursa along with a bunch of other Grimm advancing towards the direction of our house. I quickly fired off some more shots from my swords, killing a decent chunk of them until I heard the click of an empty stock. They turned and began to make their way towards me.

"Crap!" So this is how I die huh? I just hope dad keeps the villagers safe in my absence.

 **Pathetic…well sense I have nothing better to do I guess I gotta help you now don't I?**

That voice again. Geez am I really going crazy now that I'm about to die? At least it will be quick.

 **Yea no. You're not dying until I'm satisfied with your results whether you like it or not. You are gonna get in there and fight! Do you want them to die!? Now get off your pitiful ass and rip those things apart!**

While I didn't agree with its choice of words it still got the point across. I can't die when the townspeople are counting on me. I pulled up both of my blades and was prepared to fight till the end in a blaze of glory.

That was until a sudden rain of rocks began to tear the Grimm to shreds. It was like watching a Gatling gun go through wet paper. It was that bad. After a while the rain of stone stopped and I heard footsteps coming my way. A woman with blonde hair and a witch-like dress came forwards along with a tall white hair man wielding a cane.

 **Old bastard.**

"Thank you for the help." I said.

"It was no trouble are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I am fine. While that Ursa did get a good hit on me it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

 **Lying through your teeth I see. I can practically hear your body aching, that pride is going to get you in trouble my friend.**

I ignored the voice. That problem will have to get address later. For now I just need to rest, these two are professionals.

"Ozpin I shall go on ahead and take out any remaining Grimm in the area."

"See to it that you do Glynda." he said as we both watched her leave.

"So boy-" he began.

"Sable. Sable Alabaster." I corrected. I didn't like being called boy unless it was from a close friend.

He smirked. "Sable. Can you tell me how you learned to fight like this?" He showed a video of me fighting against the Grimm. "While most students in combat schools can handle themselves I am more impressed in your precautionary approach. While Rottes aren't on the level of say a Griffon or Ursa they are still dangerous due to their poison. A trait that is often not know by most hunters considering how reclusive they tend to be." he said.

I'm quite surprised he had that much information on the subject. Sure the Rottes weren't special but our village in particular seems to be a breeding ground for them so we are often the only ones who know about them save for a few hunters who take missions here. "Most of the village doesn't have combat training and if they do its usually from their parents that they learn from, like me. Since our village seems to be some sort of beacon for them we are taught about how to deal with Rottes and their poison. Playing on their shy nature and proper knowledge of what to avoid are essential here." It was the truth. We were too far away from an actual hospital to treat Rotte poison so practically everyone could be trained to fight legions of the things if we had a combat school here.

Ozpin seemed to be in great thought for a few moments before he looked at me with a smile. "Have you every thought about becoming a hunter, Sable?"

"As a kid I had always wanted to be a hunter. Even though my dad never completed his training he never ran out of great stories to tell about how he was back in his day. Nowadays though I just try my best to help others out around town since the only training I got was from my dad."

"Well then how about joining Beacon? Continuing where he left off you could say. I'm sure you father would be proud to hear that his son will be joining the other freshmen there once school starts." But what about the others? Surely they would still need me over here.

"You do not have to decide right now. However, I will expect an answer by the time I return tomorrow. For now just regroup with the rest of your village I will not pester you any further." he said before walking away.

"Wait! Can I ask, uh, why is it that you want me to join Beacon? Surely there are other people more qualified than me."

He turned his head back to me. "Because I see potential in you." He continued on his way.

 **Heh. Just like always you prick. C'mon lets get going.**

I ran home and found everyone huddled together at the front of the house. Dad had a sling around his arm and his greatsword in the other. A dead Goliath was fading away at his feet along with a few others who had spikes of wood and stone in them. Guess that Glynda woman took care of the rest. Everyone else was safe and sound although a little rattled. Lapis came rushing towards me crying as she held onto my legs. I petted her on the head to help calm her down. No child should have to experience fear like that.

"So how did it go Sable?" Dad asked.

"Fortunately there is minimal damage to the village. The Grimm were too focused on finding human life to attempt to rip the village itself apart." I heard many sighs of relief after saying that. The village was our only home, if that went where we to go?

"Who called the hunters anyway? I had thought for sure that we were gonna be in real trouble." I asked.

"That would be me. I contacted them on my scroll immediately after I heard you say there was a Grimm attack. Good thing I did too." Azul said.

"Thank you Azul. Well, everyone its time we went back home. Those who have damaged homes or vendors needs to get things ready immediately. C'mon now." After saying that the villagers began to disperse and go either home or to their shops leaving only me and dad in the house. It was awkward to say the least considering what happened. I still had to ask him a question.

"So dad, I-"

"Let me guess. Ozpin wanted to admit you into Beacon correct? Well before you go on a long speech about how you want to protect the townspeople just know that I will have everything covered. No broken arm is gonna get me down. Besides if you are truly that worried then think about it like this. Once you have the proper training you will be able to defend the village easily because you will have the same skills as those hunters." He hit the nail on the head. Everything that I had wanted to say about leaving gone in an instant. Guess he isn't chief for nothing. He can ready people like a book and make it seem like its as easy as breathing.

"So what are you going to do about Lapis? You and I both know how she can get." I asked.

"Meh. I'll just tell her that you went off to save the world and if she doesn't buy that well…we'll figure something out." He said.

I sighed. "You really want me to go don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. They come back tomorrow guess I gotta get ready to leave." I said.

 **(The Next Day)**

After grabbing all my gear and placing it into my duffle bag I headed out into the town plaza. I said my goodbyes and made sure to avoid Lapis's killer hugs and I went to the front of the village. The afternoon was just settling in and the sun began to set. I waited for who knows how long for them to show up until I heard the engine of a car. Coming my way was a basic black limousine. When it stopped in front of my the car door opened to reveal Ozpin who was grinning at me like kid who got away with stealing cookies from the jar.

"You have come to a decision I assume?" he said.

 **"Yes." We said.**

* * *

 **So that's a wrap. Ok so Before I continue with anything else. For those of you who have played the game before. Yes. This is in fact heavily based on the game RWBY:Vale of Darkness by Hobozone. If you have not played the game I highly suggest you do its really well made and will give you better insight into some of the things that will be mentioned. Back to what I was saying, yes this game is heavily based on it, however, it is not a copy and paste. In fact the entire chapter here is already a deviation from what actually happened both dialogue and event wise and there is a specific reason for that. I will not say what it is but if you were paying attention to the story in the game you should be able to piece it together pretty easily.**

 **?: Wow good job. You actually sounded professional this time.**

 **Why thank y- I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!**

 **?: Sheesh. Alright, alright.**

 **Now then I hope to see you guys again. This story will have sporadic updates. I could update it tomorrow. I could update it next month. It honestly depends on what I feel like doing at the moment in time. Anyways toodles! :D**

 **?: RWBY: Vale of Darkness is owned by Hobozone.**


	2. Chapter 2: Back Tracking

**Hello once again internet! Its Azure here and I'm bringing you the second chapter of "Under a Veil of Darkness". This one took a while huh? You know how life is. Well lets get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer (Cause I don't want to get bit in the butt later):**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I nor does Hobozone own anything about the actual show.**

 **Hobozone's RWBY:A Vale Of Darkness belongs to... well... Hobozone of course. Wish I could create a game like that. :(.**

* * *

I sat in the seat farthest away from Ozpin and Glynda who were on opposite sides of me. We said nothing as the ambiance of the limousine engine filled the small seating area. I simply thought about everything that happened yesterday and today. From simple village boy now to freshman of Beacon academy. My dad must have been the most excited one for me departure ironically enough, but I know he simply wanted me to succeed where he did not. He didn't have to worry all that much about it though because I was going to make him proud. I remember his ecstatic face as we prepared for my departure.

* * *

 **(Just a few hours ago)**

* * *

"My son. A hunter," he said.

"Dad. Please. Stop." This was embarrassing. It was one thing to be happy for your son and all but he didn't have to act like it was the best thing that's happened in Remnant since the discovery of dust damn it! I swear my face must be the color of a red crayon right about now.

"You be quiet. I am just happy that my son gets the chance to show those brats at Beacon just how good he is. Is that too much to ask?"

"Dad, knowing you, you would end up defying physics and literally flying to Beacon the moment someone said something bad about me just so that you could bad mouth them. So yes, it is too much to ask." I wish I was joking but my dad is beyond protective. Once someone makes him angry even physics starts to cower before him.

"Heh. You're damn right I would. Now enough talk we need to get the rest of your gear ready. Grab that duffle bag over there. That's where we are going to put your things and don't worry I left the chocolates in there as well."

"Alright, let's just finish this up."

"Thinking about home?" Ozpin asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded slowly in response.

"Don't worry about it . I have some volunteer hunters already over there helping out your town. Once things are settled, along with your Rotte problem, I will make sure you are the first to know."

"Thank you Ozpin. That is a great thing to hear. Lets a bit of weight off my shoulders." At least everything back home was alright. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and relaxed.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room got serious Glynda's face turned stern, or I should say sterner than normal, and she pressed a small button on the side of her ear. Must be a communication earpiece.

"Ozpin. Its Torchwick," she said.

"Where?" Ozpin said now picking up on the shift in atmosphere.

"At a dust shop: Dust till Dawn."

"Driver!" Ozpin didn't need to say any more than that. The driver in the seat ahead nodded and immediately stomped his foot onto the gas sending us speeding down the street. Its a good thing there was no one out at this time of night. Honestly, I was expecting much more cars to be around now that we were in a more populated area, but I guess even the cities of Vale aren't that active.

"Is there anyone else there other than us?"

"He is currently being pursued by…a teenage girl?" Glynda was clearly surprised by this new turn of events if her face was any indication. She looked like she just saw someone grow a second head.

"Interesting." Ozpin drawled.

I felt the momentum of the car come to a stop signaling that we had reached our destination. We all stepped out of the vehicle and looked to see that up ahead a girl if red and black was fighting some thugs. She wielded a giant scythe that seemed to weigh nothing in her hands. Behind her, a goon that was on the ground slowly got up again and was about to attack her with his sword. I quickly pulled out my weapons and took aim before firing a few shots at his hands, knocking the blade away. Without missing a beat the girl slammed him in the chest with the blunt end of her weapon. Knocking him into the air before he came down with a thud. A man in a bowler hat, who I assumed to be Torchwick, was already on the move with the girl in hot pursuit towards the rooftops.

"Well, no sense in keeping them waiting," I said. I ran over and climbed onto the nearby ladder to reach the rooftop and found the two of them at a standoff.

"Hey!" They both turned to me. Oh god, why did I say that I really should've just kept my mouth shut? Well, no point in standing here like an idiot. Guess I gotta just wing it from here. "While it is nice that you've both decided to come up here and enjoy the night-time city view I would suggest that you." I pointed at Torchwick. "Turn yourself into the authorities who are already on their way. And you." I pointed at the girl. "Go back to doing whatever it is that you were doing. Also nice fight back there by the way." While it wasn't my intended effect they both looked extremely confused by what I just said. Then again, I am some random guy who came in and just started talking to them like we're buddies.

".…What…"They both said in unison.

Wow. You're an idiot. A bonafide idiot ya know that?

No point in dwelling on the voice that is signaling my insanity right now. Time to get down to business.

"Ignore everything I just said." I say as I aim my blades at Torchwick."Surrender quietly criminal scum!" Always wanted to say that.

He grins before a large airship suddenly appears from the alley behind him. He quickly jumps onto it and laughs maniacally before turning back to us.

"End of the line red and moron!" He tossed forward a red dust crystal and it clacked harmlessly in front of us. I would've thought that it was some kind of failed attempt at a hand-held bomb until he pointed his cane at it. The bottom portion opened up to reveal a barrel. There are many things I want to say right now. Such as damn, crap and, my personal favorite, Oum above why!? But for now, I'm just going to say that I screwed up. I was just about to jump in the way of the inevitable blast in order to at least protect the girl but I was beaten to the punch. Glynda came falling down from the sky and put up a quick shield of purple energy in front of us. The flash was insanely bright and the resulting blast shook the roof beneath our feet.

"I got 'em!" I quickly jump over the shield and shot a wave of bullets towards the sound of the engines. I heard the sound of my bullets meeting something but it surely wasn't metal. Before I could ask exactly what it was that I had hit a fireball the size of my head was heading my way. A wall of concrete came up in front of me just barely blocking the shot in time. I looked back and saw Glynda readjusting her glasses before looking at me with a deadpan stare. The girl was still behind her, seemingly with stars in her eyes.

"Please, think next time before you jump into enemy fire." If anyone else had said that I would've laughed at the pun, but Glynda's cold eyes said not comment on that accidental humor.

With the flick of her riding crop the smoke dissipated and revealed a woman in a red dress with orange flames dancing in her hands. The concrete before me rose and twisted itself into a spear. With the flick of her wrist it sped towards the airship, concrete flew in all directions as it scratched across the hull and attempted to break past the woman's orange shield. The girl and I offered up a bit of fire support as well. It wasn't much but it would at least distract them enough to prevent a counter attack. An explosion went off on one of the sides of the ship during out assault and a loud beeping rang through the area. Finally, the airship turned around after the quick and devastating assault. Its outer shell smoking from the damage. Glynda clicked her tongue at the turn of events. While we did need to capture the criminals, it would do more harm than good to have explosion-prone wreckage within the middle of the street. The best we could do now is assess the situation and try to find them later on. Better than nothing right?

"You're…hunters…" The girl in red said as she looked at us. Her mouth was open in slight awe. I wasn't that good was I?Before I could say anything about that comment a VERY high pitched fangirlish scream hit my eardrums. "Can I have your autographs!?" Her eyes had now turned into stars. I'm not going to ask how that is possible.

With a sigh, Glynda turned back to me. Her eyes were very tired and she began to rub the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"While this was quite the…adventure . I would advise next time that you don't jump in so recklessly. Ozpin is waiting down in the limousine for you in order to take you to your temporary quarters. I will contact you next time you are needed." I nodded and made my way down the nearby ladder.

"As for you young lady." Glynda turned back to the girl in red with a glare that could kill a Goliath on the spot. A small "eep!" came from her mouth before I was out of view. I walked towards the limousine and got inside where Ozpin was waiting.

"Quite the performance Sable. I hope to see more of that at Beacon." He said with a smile plastered onto his lips. "So where are we going now, Oz?" Ozpin flinched for just a moment and his eyes widened for a few seconds before returning to normal as he stared at me. What got him so worked up all of a sudden? It was just a simple question.

"We shall be dropping you off at a hotel next to signal academy. There you will stay for the time being until we can get a bullhead ready for you and some of the other staff members. I hope that is an agreeable arrangement?"

"Don't worry it is. Is there a specific time that I will be coming to the school? You still haven't given me much information, other than its a school meant to train hunters that is." Ozpin was acting pretty strangely. If he is inviting me to his school he should at least tell me about it, right? So why was he so distant and jumpy?

"Do not worry. You will know soon enough. One of the professors will come to your hotel in a few days time to take you into the school once we have the proper arrangements since staying in a hotel would be quite an inconvenient place to stay."

The rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet. Nothing else needed to be said as the hum of the engine rang in our ears. Things were going by really fast and honestly I was a bit nervous going to this school. A once normal village boy is now being sent off to a prestigious academy meant for training future elite huntsmen and huntresses. Ozpin was an enigma so far as well. If he really is the headmaster of some great school then why have I never heard of him? My dad never mentioned him, nor did any of the other parents and children who happened to get combat training as well. It just didn't add up. Pair those up with the fact that I had a strange voice in my head and you had a recipe for utter disaster.

"We are here," Ozpin said as the vehicle suddenly stopped. I stepped out and saw that the hotel was too great to be just some normal place you could find off on the corner of the street. It was a large building of brick and gold that held one of the many rooms I was going to be staying in. "Please. Enjoy your stay while you are here." He said before the limousine began to drive off into the distance. Turning back to the hotel building I let out a deep breath and walked inside.

I honestly didn't know what I was expecting. It was just a regular hotel, as regular as you can get if you have an extra million dollars just lying around. Reception at the front desk, people talking with one another in the lobby, and a couple of people in fancy clothing taking women and men up the stairs. This was high maintenance alright. I would've kept admiring the view if it weren't for the sudden tapping on my shoulder. I looked at the source of the prodding and noticed that I was…at the reception?

"Hello, sir. If I may ask, how have you been today?" The man before me was quite well dressed when compared to me. A tidy red suit, white dress shirt, and black tie.

"Y-yes. I have been…I mean…" I sighed at my stupidity. "I've been fine, really." Way to go hot shot. This guy probably thinks I'm some kind of loon that sneaked his way in or something.

"Please. Do not look so distraught. If I may guide you to your room?" He said.

"My room?"

"Why of course your room. Ozpin invited you here, yes?" Just how prepared was Oz to have a hotel already set up for me? I thought I would've had to pay money or something.

"Uh. Sure. If it wouldn't be any trouble."

With a smile, the man made a motion for me to follow him and I carefully walked behind his path, careful to not disturb any of the clearly expensive furniture or step of the toes of the passerby. I saw a flash of red pass by my eyes before I could react. I quickly turned around and tried to see who that was.

"Was that…" I blinked and I was in front of a large blue door in a red hallway.

"What the? I was just walking with that guy a second ago!" I looked around feverishly to figure out what was going on but I came at a blank, this was a completely different area that I was in before. No other people in fancy clothing walking around. Not drunkards trying to get into the pants of the other patrons. Just me in the red hallway. I felt a weight in my hands and opened them to see a white key. "When in the world did I get this? Ok, let's think on this for a second. I was walking with that guy to my room. I saw something red flash by my eyes. And now I'm here in front of this door. What happened between those two events?" No matter how much I thought about it nothing came to mind. I walked down the path away from the door in order to find out just exactly what was going on. Perhaps that man knows what just happened?

I walked for who knows how long and I passed by that blue door again and again. I think I must have been walking for about an hour until I gave up and just stood in front of that door. Seems like this is my only choice. Whether I like it or not. I pulled out the key that I had stored in my pocket and placed it into the keyhole of the door before I was assaulted by a myriad of sounds. Gunshots, screams, car crashes, howls of Grimm, all of it. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees as sweat began trickling down my face rapidly.

 **"STOP!"**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

 **"PLEA-"**

 **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"**

 **"SABLE!"**

"Aaaah!" I launched forwards trying to get away from the sounds and saw that I was in a bed. I clutched my chest as it continued to pound away at my ribs. I held my hands in front of my face as they shook and wiped my forehead to get rid of the sweat that threatened to drown me under the sheets. Another dream like the last one. What is happening to me? It's like every time I fall asleep I'm losing more of myself. I heard a knock at the door and yelped in surprise.

"Sable my boy? Are you in there?" I heard a man say from behind the door.

"W-who's there?"

"Oh yes how rude of me!" The door opened to reveal a portly man with gray hair and a large bushy mustache.

"I am professor Port. A teacher at Beacon academy. I have been sent here by Ozpin to make sure you reach the campus without any trouble." He said with a twitch of his stache.

"Oh…oh alright then. Lead the way."

"Aha! Just this way . Shall I tell you about the time I fought an Ursa bare-fisted?" Before I could object he was already telling his tale. It will be better than silence I guess.

I walked behind him as he told his story that probably would've been interesting if it weren't for my trying to find out what was going on. This place was nothing like the hotel I was previously occupied in. Instead of the pristine red and gold that wrapped around the inside and outside of the building, it was a brown mess of rotting wood. There we even holes in the floorboards for Oum's sake! This past couple of days have just been getting weirder and weirder. As we stepped out that shack of a living space we walked over to a nearby docking bay that held a simple airship.

"Oh. Before we go on I would like to ask if you have any motion sickness? Airships are known to be bumpy rides from time to time I must say."

"No. I'm perfectly fine sir." For some odd reason I felt bad for some random blonde. Strange.

The airship ride wasn't too eventful. Even Port seemed to be quite which surprised me greatly. Took him for a more rambunctious man, but then again he is a professor, he must have some kind of professionalism, right? The ship shuddered to a halt, signaling that we had reached out destination. I walked out as the airship lowered its hatch for us to step out onto and took in the site before me. The academy before me looked more like a castle in its regal structure. Large structures seemed to try and jut upward at random in order to reach the clock tower that resided at the top. Pristine white pathways extended in all directions with fountains and aqueducts running beneath.

* * *

 **(Ozpin POV)**

* * *

"Are you sure it is wise for us to let him roam freely here?" Glynda asked.

"For right now, we must see what he will do…it's funny almost. He is just like when we first met him." Ozpin said.

"If he shows any sign that-"

"I know Glynda…I know."

Ozpin gripped his cane tightly as he stared at the screen, watching Sable's awed face.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. This chapter took a while to come out but that was mainly due to school and family reasons. I will say that this chapter went under several rewrites simply because my original plan was quite horrible when I thought about the grand scheme of where I want this to go and I'm not sure if I'm too happy with this one either. Although I guess its best that I just get it out there so that I'm not wasting a whole year on one thing right? I will see you all next time and in the meantime. If you have any questions or concerns just send me a PM or leave it in a review.**

 **Cya o/**

 **-AK**


End file.
